Forgetting The Past, Foucusing on the future
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Bella and Emmett Used to be the best siblings but as time changes so do people a terrible thing happens to her and she leaves. When she returns she blames Emmett for what happened to her. Now she falls for the new kid Jasper and is best friends with his sister Alice. Can she forget the past, restore broken relationships, and Focus on the future?
1. Chapter 1

**okay new story but it really originally wasn't mine it was someone else's but they haven't updated in over a year so i'm taking over**

* * *

Watching the clouds go by, sitting in this small airplane seat, I looked back at not why I left in the first place but where my life had gone. How I came to be a person who pleased everyone. How did I go from being loved by my brother to barley seeing each other at all when we live in the same house?

I always looked up to my brother Emmett. He was my favorite person in the whole world. He was my safe harbor from the big bad world.

My life has never been what people thought it was. My dad and mom got married when they were twenty-five. They were in love and had my big brother and that was all they really wanted. I was once told that that was all they planned. He was a great baby and was a little trouble, but when aren't curious babies a hand full? He was so cute and was always happy when he was growing up.

And then I came along.

That was all that was said. Emmett would tell me that I was a quiet baby, never really cried. I didn't ask for anything and if I did it was if I did something wrong or if mommy didn't want me around. Dad loved me and I was told mom did to but I never really believed it. Just that I was another mouth to feed and another kid she had to watch while dad was at work. When dad got back I was his problem and Emmett was her only child again.

I remember growing up that I had to fight for what I wanted from my mother. If she didn't get me something I needed dad would if he had enough money after mom got Emmett his things. And then if he didn't he would call his mother and ask for some from her and never told Renée. I was always the odd child out in the family but Emmett was always so happy to be with me. If he got something special he would share with me or if it was an updated version he would give me the old one. Then out of no where she divorces dad, moves away and only ever talks to Emmett or dad when need be. It was the summer before Emmett started 7th grade and started middle school.

That's when he started to change. It was when little at first. He hung out with his friends Mike, Tyler, Edward, and Ben more and playing video games that mom would send him. And then a family moved in down the street. And that's when it really changed. There were three kids and their parents. They were the town gossip for a couple weeks. It wasn't often we got knew people. The kids were all adopted and in the same grade. I would meet them on occasion they would all come over. I was introduced in the beginning and I hung around the fist couple times but then I just stopped trying. I could tell when I wasn't welcome.

After that I just kept to my self. I was a year behind him and I didn't have many friends. I read mostly and when it was just Emmett he played games with me but very rarely did that happened. Then high school and everything finally changed. He would still talk to me but it became that "only if we're there at the same time" and when his friends were over he would ask if I could grab things for him on my way out of the kitchen to my room upstairs. When we were growing up we shared a room, but dad thought that when Emmett had started going to middle school it would be better for everyone if dad gave Emmett the den in the basement as a room and I have the one up stairs.

When I started high school later I started to feel like a small fish in a big pond. Emmett was well known because he was on the football team and when people saw me they say Em's little sister not Bella. Or they didn't see me at all. And when people found out he had a sister they were surprised.

But that was a year ago. And now I'm on the way back from living with our dad's mom. Where I'll have to look at him and answer Emmett's questions that he email me but I never replied to. At first his emails were asking how I was. Then when I didn't answer it was "are you mad at me?" "What's wrong?" Then it escalated to "why wont you answer" "does dad know why?" "Why didn't I get a goodbye?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the man next to me, elbowing me, trying to put his seatbelt on.

"Ouch!" I said just to see if I'd get anything from him. Nothing.

After landing and getting my bag from the overhead compartment I slowly got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. When I got there my stuff was already taken off the carousel and set next to a group of people. I could pick out Emmett from the group along with dad. But from where I was I couldn't see the rest. Emmett seen me first and started walking to me.

"Bella?" he said. It was like he didn't know if it was me or not.

"Hello Emmett." I said walking right past him. I blamed him for what happened to me a year and a half ago.

"Hey Bella wait up. What's wrong?" he asked going to grab my arm. But I knew he would try and grabbed his hand before he got the chance. I stopped him in his tracks and kept walking. By now the people waiting have been watching. As I walked up to them I went straight past them and gave dad a hug. He was surprised since last time we were here I could barely shake his hand.

"Hi daddy, I'm sorry about this past year and the trouble I may have caused. I missed you." I whispered in his ear hugging him tighter to myself. I felt him pull me closer and maybe sniffle but I wouldn't give him away.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you to and you didn't cause any trouble. Just your brother worrying about you." I rolled my eyes at that one. "And before you ask, no, I didn't tell him." He whispered back to me. I pulled back from him and gave him a nod.

"Ok and I promised I would tell you when I got back and I won't go back on that promise. I'll tell you **what** as soon as I see** it**" I said with emphasis on the "what" and "it" I turned to the side to see Emmett staring at me as if I killed his puppy. I grabbed dads hand and looked away.

"Ok well you might remember everyone but just incase, Rosalie, Tyler, Ben, Edward and Mike," I squeezed dads hand so hard I think I felt his knuckle pop, he was looking at me the whole time so he saw I was glaring at my shoes, and then he squeezed back twice understanding instantly. I was glad he remembered it from all those years ago, "well they wanted to say hi and welcome you back with Emmett so they came with us."

"Ok." Short and harsh. "Oh dad did you get the invoice for my truck?"

"Yea I got it." He said pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"Yea and you know you said yes when I asked." I said taking it from him and pulling out the sheets inside. I was shifting through them when I felt someone behind me.

"Back the fuck up or you'll end up with a broken nose, a black eye and a possible messed up shoulder." I said with out turning around or looking up. When I did I found it was Emmett behind me with a surprised look.

"Can we get going now? I want to go home and lay down." I asked grabbing my luggage. Everyone agreed and we started walking to the garage. We got in and I walked to the clerk and asked if my truck was there. It was and just around the corner. We got to it and everyone gasped. It was a monster black truck and it was mine. I put everything in the back and asked dad if he wanted to ride with me. He said ya and hoped in. I was walking around the back of the truck when Emmett stopped me.

"What happened to you Bells?" he said trying to soften me up with his nick name for me when we were younger.

"I grew up Emmett. What did you expect?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"My soft spoken baby sister, the one that I worry about all the time, the one I missed so much, the one that didn't say goodbye before she left." He said crossing his arms over his chest his tone hardening at the end.

"You mean the one you ignored for months before she left, the one who really only had you and dad cause she didn't have anyone else, the one who was raped by one of your friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh- What?" he asked. "You were raped?"

"No shit Sherlock" I spat at him

"Which one was it? Bells please tell me wich one was it?" he said pulling me out of the car.

I laughed bitterly "Take a wild fucking guess" I said and got back in the car shutting the door and speeding off.

-That Night-

I was sleeping in my bed when I remembered that night.

_I was laying down in Bed reading my favorite book Romeo and Juilet. Dad had work and Emmett went to a party leaving me alone in the house. There was a knock at my door and I went to open the door. He was standing there soaked._

_ "Hey Bella can I use your phone my car broke down couple blocks back" he said and smiled at me trying to look seductive. I didn't hide the disgusted flinch. _

_ "Sure whatever just- stop with that" I said stepping to the side letting him in._

_ "You can leave when you're done" I said going up the stairs._

** (_from here on contains scenes of Rape skip to the next Note saying it is over if you wish I wouldn't though it would be confusing)_**

_ I thought I could trust him to do that I was wrong. I was reading my book when I heard the door open and close I thought it was the downstairs door. I thought he had left. No, it was my bedroom door I didn't realise it until I felt my bed sinking signaling someone sat down. I looked up and he had a knife at my throat._

_ "Don't say a damn thing or i'll kill you" he said._

_ I nodded he mumbled a good and started cutting my shirt. A tear went down my cheek._

_ "Don't cry i'm going to make you a woman. This will feel good I promise." he said._

_ He took off his shirt and kissed me roughly. He sat the knife down on the stand right next to my bed. It wasn't in his hand but it was in reach. He pulled down my sweat pants and I was only in my undewear now he un buckled his pnts and pulled them down. He took off my underwear and he did the same to himself. _

_ "Open your legs" he said._

_ "Bu-" was all I could say_

_ "OPEN YOUR LEGS!" He screamed at me. Then he took his fands then put them on my knees and spread my legs apart. Then hecrawled in between me and pushed himself in not softly but not roughly. I shreiked in paid and he kept going. Tears were pooling out of my eyes._

_ "Eh- Eh-Eh YES! FUCK YES!" he yelled going in and out of me._

_ "mh- please ack-" was all you heard from me._

_ He kept going in and out and in and out and repeat over and over again. Finally he pulled out of me and grabed me by my hair and pushed me down to his testacles. Then he shoved it in my mouth and pushed my head back and forth, until he was satisfied with that._

_ "Go take a shower not a bath though a shower" he told me. I got up but fell as soon as I did. I was sore so so sore. "GO TAKE A SHOWER!" he screamed._

_ I hurried and no matter how sore I was I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water I wanted to burn off his touch, his smell, his everything. That is until he walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with me. He kissed my shoulder up to my neck. The he pushed me against the wall of the shower. He pushed himself in me again except he did it from the back this time. I was pooling out more tears, until he screamed at me shutup. When the water got cold he pushed me out causing me to fall over the little wall._

_ "GET UP!" he screamed I got up and he grabbed me by my hair and pushed me on the bed this time I fell on my hands and knees. He got on the bed and he pushed harder and harder but i didn't dare shed another tear. _

_ When he finished he just pulled on his clothes and left, he left me crawled in a coner. That is exactly how my dad found me later naked. The shattered reflection of the girl he left before he went to work. When he touched me I screamed and cried and thrashed around._

**(OKAY IT ENDS HERE!)**

"Bella WAKE UP" someone yelled in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie craddling me in his lap.

"It's okay baby it was only a dream." he said.

"No daddy it was real." I said we stayed that way for a while.

"I'm going to call in and tell them i'm not coming to work today Bells" he said getting up.

"No dad go to work you don't have to I am okay go to work you don't have to worry about me catching a fit or having a nightmare it happens all the time" I said he nodded.

"Bells are you sure you don't want me to stay it's really no big deal" he said when he got dressed and ready but the worry was clear in his eyes.

" Dad i'm fine I don't want you skipping work just because of me" I said he just sighed.

"Fine Bella take a week off of school and call me whenever okay just whenever you need me i'll come" he said

"Thanks dad" I said he looked worried but walked out the door anyways.

My dad and I had never been the most emotional people but when we were it was always serious I know he cares and He knows I care that's just our relationship. I just wish I don't wake him up at night with that dream. I sat there for a while until there was a knock on the door. Then I was terrified.


	3. Kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

** Forgive me lots please it's summer and I'm being lazy sowwy so I am planning on writing 2 chapters today they might not be long but a lot is going to be happening and I started writing in this notepad and I have planned out this entire story plus I wrote out this chapter and the next chapter the chapter after that I am still working on and I am going to have to make a sequel and just to let you all know this is so much drama you won't even believe so don't like drama I am warning you now. Now let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I have a really big problem my toy rubber ducky can talk how cool is that! Plus he is like really smart watch.**

**"Ducky don't I own Twilight"**

**"No you do not Leah"**

**"Well then this duck isn't too smart to lie for me"**

**"Nope I can lie you're just too much of an idiot to see they know you don't own twilight"**

**(This argument goes on for a while so until next time …)**

I was terrified. You might think it's stupid but in my case what happened last time scarred me for life. But it wasn't just someone at the door that scared me; it was me, alone, and someone who didn't live here, at the door.

The person that did that to me was never arrested. I didn't want to say his name. I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to think about him. I just couldn't.

The knocking at the door continued and was getting louder. I walked to the door and opened it. HE was standing there. I ran in my room took my phone and hid on the top shelf in my closet. I pressed one and my dad picked up immediately.

"Daddy he's here" I whispered into the phone.

I heard HIM speak "Isabella you can run and you can hide but I'll always find you"

_"Who is there Isabella is it the same person from last time"_ he said into the phone.

"Yeah daddy it's him, it's" I was cut off by footsteps coming up the stairs.

_"Baby stay where you are we're coming to" _ All of a sudden the closet door swung open and he grabbed me.

"Come here Isabella" he said grabbing my waist and pulling me down. I kept screaming.

_"Bella, BELLA!" _Charlie screamed into the phone. HE was pulling me from my room.

"DADDY" I screamed but he finally yanked me and my grip on the door was gone all my hair was in my face and I kept screaming hoping that someone would hear me. He put his hand over my mouth. I made the not so smart decision and bit his hand.

"You little" he said but his grip on my waist never loosened. Then he pulled out a gun. "Now you behave" he said. I knew he didn't have bullets in the gun one of the praises of being a cop's daughter you can tell without a second glance. I needed to buy time on the news they said there was a crash blocking the road. I knew they would have to go the long way.

"Really you pull out a gun? It doesn't even have bullets" I said my hair was sticking to my face and I was panting from the struggle.

"You're right it doesn't" he said then lifted his hand that held the gun and it came down towards my head. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	4. To Late

**Forgive me lots anyone I'm sorry but I'm in trouble I got in an argument with my mom she said something about a virus or something trying to get in her computer. Then she said something about me being on it the most last week. So she was inquiring I was the one that did it but to tell you guys the truth I was on fanfiction the entire time! So anyone who can answer these questions will get a preview for the next chapter. **

**Does fanfiction in any way give laptops viruses? **

**AND what eats ducks? (You'll find out why I the disclaimer)**

**Also this chapter will be focusing on Charlie's POV I know not many people do his POV but I am doing it so you see how he feels about this entire situation.**

**Thanks a bunch cause I need someone to help in this situation. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Okay so maybe last time I lost an argument to who owns Twilight to a duck but hey a girl can dream right?**

**"No because still in your dreams it will still be like it is in reality Stephanie Meyer, my future best friend, owns Twilight, you, Leah, don't. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love ruining little kids dreams." I just cry silently in the background.**

**"I so like my stuffed lion better than my rubber duck *wipes tear* and he's right I will never own Twilight in reality or a dream" **

* * *

Charlie's POV

It was a slow day the only thing that happened was an accident and we already had en down that way. I was going through Bella's old case file when my phone rang. It was Bella. Something had to be wrong so I picked up immediately.

"Daddy he's here" she whispered into the phone.

All of a sudden I heard a voice in the background, "Isabella you can run and you can hide but I'll always find you" it was a man, I could tell. I was furious.

"Who is there Isabella, is it the same person from last time?" I said standing up.

"Yeah daddy he's here" she said. I was out of my office and was heading to the house with my partner and another pair of cops behind us, in another car. 'He's here"

Next thing I knew I heard the male's voice. "Come here Isabella" by now I was driving like a maniac only to stop on the breaks to see the major road block they had set up. I cursed at myself, the accident, we would have to turn around and go the long way there was no way to get past. I heard shuffling on the phone then I heard screaming.

"Bella, BELLA!" I kept screaming in the phone.

Then I heard her scream in the phone one last time "DADDY!"

After a couple of seconds of a struggle I heard "You little" was all he said before he spoke again. "Now Behave"

What I heard next scared me to death "Really you pull out a gun I bet it doesn't even have bullets" She said. I could tell she was trying to buy us some time to get there.

Then a feeling of relief came over me for what he said. "You're right it doesn't have bullets" but that little relief I had went away when I heard a thump. Then footsteps were getting closer to the phone and I had all worry and pure terror written on my face for what he said next. "Don't worry chief Swan Isabella and I will have a great time together" Then there was a click of the phone turning off.

We made it to the house ten minutes later to find the front door opened and the house empty.

"FUCK!" I screamed and felt tears go down my face.

This couldn't be happening. Her second day back and she was gone. She was taken by the same person who she left to get away from. I failed my mission as a father. She was taken. It was my mission to protect her and I failed. My baby was gone and I didn't even have the slightest clue where.

* * *

**There you go guys Charlie's POV on what just happened to Bella. So tell me what you thought about it and please please please answer those questions for me thanks**


	5. Escaping

**(Please keep in mind Alice and Jasper are related and are not in Forks Yet)**

**Oh yeah Alice looks more like Ashley Green (long hair, taller, ect.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would be more deep and Bella wouldn't be a goodie goodie.**

**Go to Aliexpress .com and look Sexy Lingerie Haltered Dita Underbust Corset/G-String/Mini Skirt 8126 up there you will find what he dressed Bella up in.**

* * *

Alice's POV (2 weeks after Bella's kidnapping)

"Alice, Jasper we have something important to tell you guys" Carlisle said breaking the silence. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Carlisle called a family meeting. We NEVER had family meetings unless it was eerily important. The last time we had a family meeting was when I was seven years ago when I was ten and my parents were telling me they were bringing home my older brother by three years. Jasper. He was given away because Esme and Carlisle said they weren't ready for a child. Then two years later they were ready but couldn't find Jasper so the next year I was born. Ten years later they found him again when he was put back into the system since his adoptive parent and older girlfriend his parents made him have Maria. He was raped, beaten, and he has the marks to prove is.

"What is it? Daddy PLEASE tell me you aren't going across the world again. The last time you left for six whole months!" I begged him. It wasn't like I really cared though. When he's gone he doesn't call or text but when he's home he fills all his free time with more work. Then he thinks filling our cards and wallets with money will make up for it. Truth is I miss my daddy that used to be home when we had family movie nights. That would play games with Jasper and i when we were little. The daddy that would pay attention to me. The one that said more than hi each day. I miss the man that I used to call a father. He doesn't even know that Jasper has tattoos and did weed and sometimes even more dangerous drugs at times when he felt lonely.

"Daddy's girl" I heard Jasper mumble under his breath. I stuck my tong out at him while he smirked. Mom and dad gave us amused glances until everyone got serious again.

"No i'm not moving but all of us are" he said. I stood there shocked for a moment and before I knew it my feet had already carried me upstairs with the door slamming shut. I was crying. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek.

After a while someone came knocking on my door. But I didn't want to be bothered.

"Go away"

"No i'm not going away. I'm your big brother. Now tell me why you're upset" Jasper commanded me. I dried my tears as he came and sat on my bed. I leaned against him as he put his arm over my shoulder and stroked my long brown hair. He did it when we were smaller. He knew it comforted me. "Why are you crying Al"

"I just made a friend. Not a fake friend but an actual friend not one that's after the money and Jay is like my sister I don't have Jaz" I cried into his chest.

"Shhhhhhh Al, Ali, it'll be fine. I can assure you that you'll find another friend like Jay. She won't want to be your friend for the money." He said.

"Do you promise"

"Promise what Al?"

"Promise me that i'll find a real friend that actually cares" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"I promise. We leave in a week and there are people here to start packing our stuff"

"I don't like all of this it's just flaunting money stuff Jaz"

"Me either Al" He said sighing running his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Where are we moving to anyway?" I asked after a while of sitting in scilence.

"A place called Forks, Washington but technically we'll be living in a huge house Carlisle's people built " he said. I sighed.

"Wanna go to our usual one last time?" I asked. We changed clothes and looked each other over to see if we looked alright. He half smiled and took my hand while I threw him the keys.

We were going Clubbing.

B. POV (This is after she was kidnapped)

I woke up to see nothing. Everything was black. My arms and legs weren't tied up so I started to feel along the walls looking for a door. Soon James came downstairs smirking. From then on all you heard were my screams and begging of him to stop.

But nobody heard.

-3 weeks later-

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I last saw my dad. Two weeks since I last saw Emmett though I can go longer. Two weeks since the last time I was in my house. And two weeks since I had been living free. Not raped everyday. He doesn't hit me though he might grab or squeeze me roughly if I didn't do what he wanted, leaving bruises on my arms. He had moved me from the basement. I was now in a bedroom. It had a queen size bed a walk-in closet that was barely full. The room had a desk and laptop but I don't know the password. And directly in front of where the bed is at the wall right above it They had windows but they were unbreakable. I could tell from the windows that we were in the woods. A cabin maybe. He locked the door from the outside. I just wait, I wait for him to make a mistake and forget to lock the door.

-Seven Hours Later-

James was putting on his shirt he had just finished with me for the second time was only noon. He had dressed me up in some kind of lingerie.

"J-James why are you doing this?" I asked as he was walking out the door. His answer was simple though extreme.

"Because I love you" I was a bit taken back. "I'm going to the store I have to get us some food" he said and walked out the door.

He left the room and soon enough I heard him leave the cabin.

What I didn't hear was him lock the door to my room.

This was the chance I had been waiting for and I was going to take it.

I ran out of the room and started searching for a door. I turned a corner to see a longer hall way. I ran down and turned anther corner and ran to the door at the end of the hall. As soon as I unlocked the door I was running in the woods I could hear his car pulling up to the driveway. I suppose he forgot something but by the time he was walking into the house I was halfway through the woods away from that cabin.

Around three hours of running without stopping later I came up t a huge house up in the middle of the woods. I didn't stop thought I kept running until I ran into something hard. I looked up to see a man with Golden locks. He was slim but masculine. His baby features were long gone while he had sharp features. It took me 2.3 seconds to take all of this in. He raked my body up and down taking in the lingerie I was wearing.

"I-I am sorry but he's coming after me and I need to go"I told him as Iwas getting up and preparing to run. He grabbed my arm though.

"Who is coming after you, you can tell me please" He asked me.

"Who are you talking to" a girl with brown hair like mine came otside of the large house.

"Please he'll find me" I begged. I tried to get him to let go but ended up passing out. I was exhausted and I felt safe with these complete strangers.

Jasper's POV

I was about to walk into the as Alice had already ran in. Halfway to the porch steps I was knocked down. When I looked up I saw a beautiful girl. She had chocolate brow hair to go with her chocolate brown eyes that held so much pain that it hurt me. I looked her up ad down and saw her wearing just barely any clothes. I looked at hr hungrily and she could see that.

She kept going on about someone hurting her abut someone going to find her. Every time I asked her who she struggled more then Alice came outside' she went limp in my arms.

"Who is she and what's wrong with her?" Alice asked as I carried her bridal style into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"I don't know he just kept saying 'he'll find me'" I told her.

"I'll clean her and put some clothes on her now get out." Alice pointed t the room and I left

-2 hours later-

Alice and I were sitting down watching TV when we heard he stirring. She shot up suddenly and looked at us strangely.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You came running out the woods and started saying stuff like 'he'll find me' before you passed out" I said walking over to her.

"Do you need us to drop you off at the police station then maybe you can tell us what happened on the way" Alice asked her. She nodded her head as we lead her to the garage.

When we got in the car she started to tell us everything and by the time we reached the police station Alice and I both had tears in our eyes and I was angry as ever. I can't believe that ass hole took her she is so beautiful and he took away her innocence and took her. As we go tout the car she ran into the police station with us right behind her.

She ran into the back into the sheriff's office. As soon as she got in she ran and gave the sheriff a hug. I was confused of course until she screamed Daddy. He got out of his seat and spun her around. I looked at Alice who looked a little sad. I kew why though. Carlisle never pays that much attention to her.

"Bells how'd you- What happened?" He asked.

Then she launched into her story of what happened. When she was finished Chief Swan turned to us and Alice and us hugs.

"Thank you" he whispered into our ears. "Please" he said handing us a piece of paper "If you ever need anything my phone number and address is on this paper please come over tomorrow" he told us we both said our 'yes sir' and went off home.

I still couldn't get Bella out of my head. I felt in a way connected to her.


End file.
